Christopher St Lawrence (1482-1542)
|contributors=MainTour |titles=5th Baron Howth |birth_year=1482 |birth_locality=Howth |birth_nation-subdiv1=County Dublin |birth_nation=Ireland |death_year=1542 |death_month=4 |death_day=20 |death_locality=Howth |death_county=County Dublin |death_nation=Ireland |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1507 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_county=County Dublin |wedding1_nation=Ireland |globals= }} Biography Christopher St Lawrence, 5th Baron Howth (c.1485-1542) was an Anglo-Irish nobleman and statesman of the Tudor era. He was the eldest son of Nicholas St Lawrence, 4th Baron Howth and his first wife Genet Plunkett (1465-1526), daughter of Christopher Plunkett, 2nd Baron Killeen. His date of birth is uncertain, but Elrington Ball states that he was already middle-aged when his father died in 1526: and since his eldest son was born in 1508, this suggests that he was born in or about 1485. House of Howth House of Howth is a Irish Noble House of the St Lawrence Family located at Castle Howth in County Dublin, numbering 15 barons and 4 earls with distinquished career as lawmakers and soldiers. Since 1180 the St. Lawrence family have been the Lords of Howth. Howth Castle has stood on its present site for over seven hundred years, the original one, a timber structure, having been sited on Tower Hill, overlooking Balscadden Bay. The title line died out in 1909 when their were no more male heirs, but the castle estate remains with the St Lawrence family female heirs to this date. Career Prior to his father's death he lived at Baldongan, near Skerries, County Dublin, where his wife had inherited an estate; he was knighted and served as Sheriff of County Dublin. Soon after inheriting the title he led an expedition against the O'Connors of Offaly who had taken prisoner the acting Lord Deputy, Richard, 4th Baron Delvin, but the expedition was called off when Delvin was released. As a member of the Irish House of Lords he was a reliable supporter of the Crown, who served on the Privy Council of Ireland. He supported the religious reforms of Henry VIII but, unlike some of his peers, he received no reward from the Dissolution of the Monasteries.4 During the rebellion of Silken Thomas Howth's influence and support for the Crown made him a principal target of the rebels: he was imprisoned and his lands were ransacked, although Howth Castle itself withstood the assault.5 He was on bad terms with the Lord Deputy of Ireland, Leonard Grey, 1st Viscount Grane, (and was presumably one of those who worked to bring about Grey's disgrace and execution for treason in 1541), but he was evidently on good terms with Thomas Cromwell; Ball argues that a letter to Cromwell in 1537 concerning a lawsuit between Howth and the Archbishop of Dublin suggests that Cromwell thought highly of him. Howth also sent Cromwell a gift of hawks.6 It is not known if his own career was affected by Cromwell's downfall and death in 1540; Howth himself died two years later. Marriage and Family He married, before 1508, Anne Bermingham: she was the daughter of his stepmother Anne Berford by her first husband.7 Anne inherited substantial estates at Baldongan from her brother. Three of their sons in turn inherited the title. There was also a fourth son, John, and three daughters, Joan, Alison and Margaret, who all married into neighbouring gentry families. # Edward St Lawrence (1508-1549), 6th Baron Howth # Richard St Lawrence (1514-1558), 7th Baron Howth # Christpher St Lawrence (1515-1589), 8th Baron Howth # Alison St Lawrence (c1516-) # Joan St Lawrence (c1518-) # John St Lawrence (c1520-) # Margaret St Lawrence (c1522-) Other Marriages His second wife was Anne Berford; and his third wife was Alison Fitzsimons.Cockayne'' Complete Peerage'' __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Barons in the Peerage of Ireland Category:People from Dublin (city) Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:16th-century Irish people